


Never in a Million Years...

by MissLizzyfrizzy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLizzyfrizzy/pseuds/MissLizzyfrizzy
Summary: Frank is fresh out of college and headed towards NYU. He doesnt like people, school, but he does like his new english professor.





	1. 1.

Frank always thought his first day of college was going to be walking through crunching leaves, while the wind chilled his cheekbones; as students hustled to class and others lounged on the open grass. He thought when he walked into the doors, he’d feel complete; sense of purpose.  
Frank’s first day was a hot one. Muggy air wrapped around his lungs, as he walked through the sun dried grass, while students lounged around on the grass with ice packs on their foreheads. Walking through the doors, Frank was knocked into, and pushed aside. He felt like he was in high school again.  
The classes were boring and much harder. Luckily, The classes were only twice a week, with the exception with his English class; that was three times a week, for two hours, brutal. That class started at 6pm and ended at 8pm, lucky Frank.  
So, walking into that class Monday night, after sitting through three other classes. Frank didn’t think was going to go well. Until his Professor walked in.  
A man, average height, jet black hair, with a pale complexation, comes from an tucked away office in the corner of the room. Stepping on to the rugged stairs heading to the platform to stand in front of all the tired faces in front of him.  
Frank was mesmerized by his looks, the way he carried himself, freely, without care. As the professor placed his hands on the podium in front of him, everyone seemed to sit straight in their seats, waiting.  
“I know that this isn’t a ideal time for this class, and I know two hours is a long time; and of course three days a week, wow, I know what you’re thinking, is this school crazy? Well, yes, yes they are.” He walked in front of the podium as the class giggled at his joke. “This class will be fun and not a bore-fest. I understand what its like sitting in that desk all day, just moving like cattle to each class. Painless, That’s what I’m shooting for!” He jumped down from the platform to the tiled floor where all the chairs were. “Alright, I’m Gerard Way, or Professor Way to you. I went to school here, NYU, about 3 years ago. I graduated with a duel bachelors in creative writing, and education. Look at the route I took,” Professor Way waved his hands in front of the classroom. “I’m 28 years old, and I’m here to teach you about different tall tales and some Brothers Grimm stories. We will be analyzing them and digging deeper into the meanings of the stories. Fun!”  
Frank couldn’t think about anything else, other than, this class will be his favorite class. The curriculum was interesting, and so was the teacher. Most defiantly the teacher.  
The young student just watched him, sway and move in the most elegant way across the room. He talked about Cinderella the Brothers Grimm vs. the goodie, goodie Disney’s version; the differences and similarities.  
As it became closer to eight, Professor Way sighed, looking at the sleepy students in front of him.  
“Alright, I see you all are done with my talking, so we will see each other again on Wednesday. Just please read the Brother’s Grimm Cinderella, and come in with one insight you have on the story, maybe relate it to the world we live in.” The professor looked around, but no one was paying attention, except for a small student in the back. “Be good, and night guys.”  
The room filled with small chatter and foot steps heading towards the door. Frank packed up slowly, watching the students practically running out of the classroom.  
The Professor packed up his paperwork, books, computer, as Frank walked to the front.  
“Did you enjoy the class, it looked like you did.” The teacher smirked, as he put his leather bag strap over his head, laying it on his shoulder.  
“I did, I enjoy dark literature.” Frank blushed.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Frank, Iero, I am a freshmen.” The student pulled his bag closer to his chest.  
“Freshmen, this is a upperclassmen class!” The professor said impressed.  
“Yea, I ran out of classes to take in high school. They had me taking college classes in my senior year at Newark Community College.” Frank looked at his teacher and saw the shock appearing on his face.  
“That’s amazing, and what’s your major?”  
“Not sure yet, kind of like English, but I don’t know if I want to be a writer or a teacher. I really don’t like most people so, probably a writer.”  
“Well, I can’t wait to read something of yours.” Frank nodded heading towards the door.  
“Have a good night professor.” Frank said over his shoulder as he walked out of the teacher’s sight.

 

Sitting in the coffee shop on campus, Gerard was stressed. Between teaching six different classes, and writing his own poetry that was getting published fairly soon, the professor has realized he’s put too much on his plate.  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he slammed his hand onto the keyboard, almost ruining his lessons for his classes. Sighing, Gerard grabbed his coffee, leaning back looking at what was displayed on his screen. His English Tall Tales classes homework assignment.  
Pulling up a few of the students work; it was mostly the same thing. Students explaining the symbolism in the story, typical, an easy way out. Until he got to Frank’s, where he talked about how siblings tend to fight for attention, who has the better life, and who is the most successful sibling. Frank compared it to the world now, how especially sisters are fairly competitive with each other. It was an amazing insight on the story, on how the sisters are cutting their feet apart just to fit into the slipper so they could be the most successful, highest on the food chain, and the perfect husband.  
Gerard was impressed on his detail, they way his words flowed perfectly together, as if he was speaking instead of it being a uptight college essay.  
Looking up, Gerard saw his brother come into view. Smiling, he waved his brother to come over.  
“Gerard, what’s up? How’s school?”  
“Good Mikey, just trying to grade, How’s the coffee shop? How’s mom?” Gerard closed his computer half way so he could see his brother.  
“Same as usual ,working hard to keep it open, kinda hurts that NYU now put this place in, but I understand why they did, you know. Mom wishes you’d come home to visit instead of working yourself to death.” Mikey shrugged his shoulders as Gerard rolled his eyes.  
“You know why I work so much.” Mikey put his hands up.  
“Just relaying the message from mom is all. How’s everything else?”  
“Good, can’t complain, about to be published again.”  
“That’s amazing, I don’t know how you do it, plus school.”  
Mike shook his head, “I don’t understand why mom and dad give you such a hard time, how do you have time to visit?”  
“Mom and dad are more than upset about me not coming home to visit, much more.” The professor reopened his computer. “It’s because I’m gay, they have to blame it on something else so they don’t hurt my feelings, or upset me. They love me to death, but they are just disappointed.”  
“Gerard, don’t ever think you’re doing anything wrong. Look at you, you are a published artist, a professor at a college; you’re doing everything you ever talked about when we were kids. Mom and dad will get over it” Mike grabbed his brothers hand. “And if not, well, you got me.” Gerard looked at his brother, gripping his hand a little tighter.  
“Yea, always got you.” 

 

Walking past the English Professors’ offices, Frank hurried down the hall, until he ran straight into Professor Way’s chest. Gasping, Frank hit the titled ground.  
“Frank, I-I’m so sorry.” The teacher reach down, grabbing the student by his arm, lifting him to his feet.  
“No sweat, I just, I wasn’t paying attention.” Frank gathered his stuff from the ground about to take off again.  
“You know, you insight on Cinderella was actually really good!” The teacher pointed out, trying not to let the gorgeous and captivating student disappear yet. Stopping in his tracks, F rank turned around.  
“Really? I thought I took the easy way out.” Frank joked. Turning fully towards the taller man. “Saying that the evil step sisters and Cinderella were fighting to the top, like siblings tend to do in real life. Get the better job, husband, wife, bigger house. It’s natural to have a little completion. Nothing like cutting their feet to fit the slipper, but close enough.” Frank shrugged.  
“That isn’t the easy way out. That is a behavioral way to look at the story.” The professor pointed out. Frank shrugged.  
“I guess it’s the way you look at things.” Frank went to turn again, but Mr. Way grabbed his arm once again.  
“What’s your major?” The older man asked.  
“Don’t have one yet. I know it will be something in the English field.” The professor smiled.  
“Good, it should be, you have a way of writing. Even if you’re just writing essays.” Frank blushed, nodding.  
“Thank you. See you in class Professor.”  
“Gerard.” The older man corrected. Frank just nodded turning his head over his should to say ‘Gerard.’ 

 

It was Friday, and Frank’s only class was with Professor Way. Leaving his apartment, Frank took off to the campus. The busy streets of Manhattan were loud; taxis buzzed by, honking locals, police sirens in the distance.  
Frank wasn’t far from campus, a block or two away. There was no dorms for NYU, they suggested apartment complexes at a reduced rate, but Frank wanted to stay away from his classmates. So, he lived above a coffee shop that he got at low payment since he new the owner of the coffee shop. It was a small place; A bedroom, kitchen and living room, that’s all he needed.  
Crossing the road to get to the entrance of the campus, he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw Professor Way, running to catch up to him.  
“Hey, how are you?” The professor said out of breath, following Frank under the Arch.  
“I’m good, happy its Friday.” Frank smiled. Mr. Way laughed, nodding in agreement.  
“Yes, I am happy too. Wish I kind of cancelled this class.”  
“Dude! I could be sleeping.” Frank joked.  
“Yea, well, me too.” The teacher blushed, looking down at the pavement that would lead them to the front doors. “I was wondering if you wanted to meet tomorrow. Your writing is so, insanely good. And I just wanted to pick your brain, maybe let you read my pieces, see what you think.” Frank was shocked, why him?  
“Yea, sure, um, I live above a really good coffee place. We could meet there?”  
“Yea, sounds good.”  
“But, why me? I am just a freshmen?” Gerard blushed, looking down at his feet, as they came up to the stairs to enter.  
“I haven’t seen a freshmen ever write like you do.” Gerard held the door open for Frank, “So please,”  
“Yea, I will.” 

Walking into the elevator Gerard watched Frank, looking through his eyelashes at him, shy, gorgeous.  
“After class, just give me your number and you can send me the address.”  
“No problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

Class was no different, Professor Way summed up Cinderella, and went over some of the different topics the students wrote about in their essays.   
Frank always paid attention in this class; not only for what they were talking about, but the teacher had his hypnotized to his movement around the class. He was just so, elegant, a natural at talking to students; maybe because he still fresh out of college and he understands what keeps the students engaged; or maybe, he’s just born to be a teacher. A damn good one at that.  
Frank must have dazed off, because the moment he came back to reality, Professor Way was leaning on his desk looking at him with concern.   
“Frank class is over.” Gerard said looking at the student. Frank jumped to his feet, grabbing his things, throwing them into his bag. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Gerard crossed his arms.   
“I- I kind of was day dreaming, I’m sorry.” The teacher placed his hand on the student’s shoulder trying to calm him.  
“It’s okay, it’s the first week of college, it’s been a stressful one. Are you sure-“  
“I’m okay, Professor, really.” Frank threw his bag over his head and around his shoulder.   
“I need your number before you leave.” Frank nodded, reading out his number to his teacher.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Frank smirked before walking out of the classroom, leaving Professor Way watching his beautiful student leave him.

 

Laying in bed, Frank looked at his phone, at the not so interesting feed on Facebook, when he got a text message from his teacher.   
Frank, Hi, this is Gerard Way. What’s the address.

Frank typed out the address, feeling nervous about sitting with a teacher he admires, desires.   
Awesome, thank you again for your help. See you tomorrow.

Oh, yes, tomorrow was going to be fun.

Frank was more than nervous; he was shaking in his high tops. Professor Way was not only an amazing teacher, but a gorgeous one at that. Mr. Way was someone that Frank could imagine himself lusting over for a while, especially if he was seeing him three times a week.   
Walking down to the quaint coffee shop, Frank waved off to the owner, Mikey, who actually knows his parents and hooked him up with the cheap, and perfect living situation.   
“Frankie boy, black coffee today!” Mikey flipped the cup into the air, ready to pour.  
“Yea, sounds good.” Frank leaned against the counter watching Mikey work.  
“You off to school on a Saturday?” Mikey asked over his shoulder.   
“No, I am actually meeting one of my teachers here. He needs help with someone of his personal work; like poetry and short stories. Apparently he is getting published soon.” Frank shrugged. Mikey looked confused, handing him the coffee.   
“What school do you go to again?” Mikey wiped his hands on his apron.  
“NYU.” Frank said before taking a sip. Mikey leaned against his work station, crossing his arms.   
“His name wouldn’t be Gerard Way would it?” Frank started to choke on the hot liquid.   
“How did you know?” He squeaked. But before Mikey could answer, Gerard walked in pushing his sunglasses up on his head, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light.  
“That man right there is my older brother.” Mikey laughed.   
“Mikey! Hey.” Gerard smiled. Walking to the counter, pressing his hand against the small of Frank’s back, saying hello. “Can I get a coffee, milk, sugar, please.” Gerard said causally.  
“So this is your brother, did you know I lived here the whole time?” Frank asked.  
“Nope, there are plenty of coffee shops in the city. It’s amazing how the coffee shop you live above is my brother; but hey, that just means free coffee and I’m totally game for that.” Mikey rolled his eyes, handing him his coffee .   
“The perks.” Mikey mocked. “Can I speak to you, brother of mine!” Mikey pushed the half door open, walking towards the back office.   
“I’ll be right back, grab a table.” Frank just nodded and picked the table by the window. He loved watching people, making up stories in his head of the first impression that they give.

Slamming the door, Mikey threw his hands in the air.  
“Are you crazy!” Gerard looked confused. “You never let anyone read your work until its published. And then this kid comes along and you need ‘help?’’ Gerard blushed, looking down at his shoes.   
“He’s an amazing writer. I just thought maybe he can help. I have a lot going on.” Gerard stood up for his reasoning.  
“Bullshit. You think he’s good looking and you’re trying to get him to open up to you so you can find out if he’s an intelligent date or if you’re going to be bored in the first week.” Mikey knew his mission. Gerard never let anyone close to him, unless it was his brother or a few friends.   
“And what if I think I want to get to know him? What’s the crime? He’s legal.” The professor pointed out.  
“You’re his teacher! I understand that you’ve haven’t had anyone since Jeff left you two years ago, but not him. Are you trying to lose your job?” Mikey ducked to meet Gerard’s eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in his older brother’s brain.  
“Who says he’d want to be with me anyway? We could be wasting our time in this office fighting for no reason!”  
“Fine, I can’t stop you, but just think about it?” Mikey stormed off, out of the office and back behind the counter. Frank was just watching the traffic of people outside the window.   
Gerard sighed, heading back to the student.   
“I apologize, my brother sometimes has little meltdowns.” Gerard looked through his fringe at the shy boy in front of him.  
“It’s okay, so what did you want me to help with?” Frank sat up in his seat.  
“Here’s a few of my poetry, I just wanted to see if you think I should change anything.” Gerard handed over some papers. Frank looked over them as if they were delicate. Someone cared about what he thought.   
Frank looked up at his teacher, Gerard’s bangs falling over his eyes.  
“These are perfect, why would you ever need my opinion on these pieces of work?” Frank looked confused, because he was confused. Gerard Way, a majorly big deal for NYU and the literary world needs a eighteen year old college noob thoughts on three beautiful works of art.   
“I just thought since you’re really good at putting your words together you could help me.” Gerard leaned back in his chair, sipping on his coffee.  
“No offense, but I am wasting my time here. You don’t need my help. You’re amazing! You don’t even need to be a teacher, you can make a great living off writing.” Frank stood up placing the papers on the table. “Do you need any other favors?” Frank asked. Gerard was shocked; starring up at his student, he shook his head. “Bye Professor, see you Monday.” Frank pushed his way out the door and down the city block, leaving his professor at the coffee shop.   
Gerard turned to Mikey and saw him laughing.  
“Can I say, ’told ya so’”?


End file.
